Another Sweet First
by jane.june11
Summary: What is Kazaheya to her? Sawako knew he changes her life but is he only a friend? She thought about him constantly... What happens when he wants to talk to her... alone? Will she be able to respond? This is my first fanfic so please give me reviews!:D


This is my first fanfic, please leave some comments

In a noisy classroom, Sawako was having trouble hearing her thoughts. She was already confused enough as it was. What was Kazehaya-kun to her? She knows she can't take her eyes off him. She would always be drawn to his smile, his perfectly messy hair, and his lean but tone body.

Because of those thoughts, Sawako felt wrong for thinking about him all the time, especially before she went to sleep.

Why? Why can't she stop thinking about him?

She came back to reality as she noticed a piece of paper being placed on her desk. She was first confused as looked around, but then her eyes met with Kazakaya's and she blushed and nodded. She wasn't going to pass on the note like last time. Just thinking about what happened with her "first note passing" incident made her giggle for the thought of him becoming flustered and excited just brought a smile to her face.

She opened the note. "Can I talk with you after school… alone?"

She wrote her response and folded up the note.

* * *

Her innocent face. Soft pure skin. When he saw her smile, he would unintentionally smile himself. She is just so ridiculously beautiful. But what made her the most radiant is that she did not know that she was amazing. She just was.

She looked up and passed him the note.

"Yes. Let's meet at the shoe cupboard."

*************************After last block of class**********************

"Sawako! Hey, do you want to go with Yano and me for some ramen and then a little bit of shopping" yelled Chizu from the other side of the classroom,

"Sorry. I have some plans today," said Sawako.

Yano just smiled. "With who?"

"Uhh…" started Sawako

…. "The path to becoming an adult! I'm so proud!" Yano cried.

"What are you talking about?" the confused Chizu asked.

"You'll understand when you become an adult" giggled Yano.

**********************By the shoe cupboard****************************

"Uh…. Hi Kazehaya-kun."

He turned around and saw that nervous smile. He looked into her eyes and started blushing. There was no one else around. "Sawako (this being one of the few times he has called her by the first name), I need to talk to you. More so, I need you to listen and understand."

"Sure" she replied with a curious look.

"Sawako, I love you. I have loved you since that day you directed me to school. I fell in love with you that moment I turned around and saw you smile. This feeling, it keeps growing and I cannot contain it any longer. Please be mine."

Sawako was in a state of shock. Kazehaya, the boy she thought about constantly, was in love with her.

"Kazehaya, you gave me many firsts. You were to first person to understand me, my first friend, my first true connection. But I need another first from you."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I needed you to be my first kiss; because I love you too."

* * *

Sawako arrived home. Her head was going through a rush of emotion. Relieve. Passion. Happiness.

She was about to start on her homework, but the phone started to ring.

"Sawako, the phone is for you. It's a boy" her mom yelled. In the background, you could hear her father freaking out. "A boy!! What boy??? Her boyfriend??? Wahhhh!! My baby girl!!"

Sawako ran to the phone and tensely said "Hi?"

"Hey Kuronuma, it's me, Kazehaya. Can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"I will be there at 7:30"

"Okay" she said sweetly.

* * *

The next day, he showed up with his bicycle.

"May I give you a lift?"

She blushed and nodded her head.

She hopped on and wasn't sure what to do. She has never been a bike with someone else before.

Another first….

"Just wrap your arms around me. Hold on tight."

He took off. She could feel the warmth of his body and the cool wind contrasting across her face.

Usually, in a situation like this, she would feel awkward; but this time, she felt completely comfortable. Is this what love is like?

When they arrived at school holding hands, everyone was in complete shock except for three people.

"Finally," Ryuu yawned, "I was getting tired of Shota getting worried over nothing. Hey Sawako, remember when we were talking after school and Shota suddenly grabbed you?"

"Yes."

Ryuu smirked, "He was extremely worried that you were in love with me instead." Ryuu and Sawako laughed which made Kazehaya pout. She automatically thought "So this is when he is pouting…. It's so cute."

Yano butted in and stated with a smug, "He even got jealous when me and Chizu were hugging you when we were all in Ryuu's room. You should dump him. I don't want my precious Sawako to be dating a creepy emo kid like him."

"I am not an emo!" exploded Kazehaya. Everyone just laughed.

***************************4 months into their relationship*****************

Walking hand in hand back to Sawako's house, she blurted out, "Kazehaya-kun. I have a question."

"Sure, ask away."

"Can we stop here for a minute?"

He turned his bicycle wheel and clenched onto the brake. They were in front of a park with a swing set.

"Is there something that you need?"

"I know this might seem weird and out of character, but I am trying to figure things out. I need you to help me with something." She grabbed his hand and led him to place behind a tree where no one could see them.

"Kazehaya, could I kiss you again?"

"Whaaa??? Are you okay? Not that I have any problem with your request, but you are not forcing yourself right?"

"No, I have always dreamed of doing this. I just want to make sure that this is real. That I am not making it up."

He looked into her deep dark eyes. He gave her a kiss. Then another one… then another.

She started to kiss back and felt his tongue starting to touch her lips. Slowly with each kiss getting deeper and deeper into her mouth.

"Kazehaya, I'm sorry. This is my first time so I am not really a good kisser."

"It's fine. This is my first time too. How am I doing?" he smirked devilishly.

"You're okay I guess. When I think about it, you're pretty lucky."

"Why?"

"Because I can't compare you kissing to anyone else," she remarked with an eyebrow raised, "and I don't want to."

"Me neither."

"Kazehaya, that reminds me. I want tell you something."

"What is it?"

"After we got together I always want to say that I realized that I loved the moment you took me away from Ryuu. I realized that you are incomparable." She leaned in a kissed him again.

They started again, but this time, Sawako was getting a bit more aggressive. She started to explore his mouth. She found his bottom lip and started to kiss and suck on it a bit. She finished off with biting it. Kazehaya was finding it a bit erotic and tempting, but he knew he had to stop before it got any further. He found himself starting to put his hand up her shirt.

"Kuronuma. I love you, but I don't want to take advantage of your feelings. I know this is your first time experiencing this feeling. Let's wait."

Being embarrassed of not realizing of what she was doing, she turned around and hid her face. But she felt his hand on her face and she looked up.

"I really want you. But I don't think you are ready. Plus, we need a better time and place. I want to wait until we are married as corny as that sounds. You are too important to me. I don't want you to think of this as a fling." He took a box out of his pocket.

"This is our last year. It is only a couple of months until we graduate. Please, I can't live without you. I will follow you wherever you choose to go. All I need from you is to hear you say that you will be my wife."

* * *

"It's not the biggest rock ever, but it' real. I don't want anything to be fake in our relationship," blushed Shota.

Sawako was shocked. Everyday, she always wondered if he was with her out of pity. But having the will to marry her, it has to mean something.

"I am speechless. I would be honoured to marry you. Are you sure that I am the one? There are prettier, smarter, and nicer girls out there. I don't want you to be tied down to me, I love you too much."

"I know you are the only one for me," he smiled lively.

************************* 10 years later **********************************

"Takani! Get ready for school"

The bright and energetic kid yelled, "Okay Mom!"

He boy ran down the stairs with brown hair, taking after his father. He was basically a mini-Shota. Except for one thing. He had his mother smile, the beautiful smile that made his school mates drawn to him. He obtained the best qualities of his parents. He was strong, honest, and brave like his mother and open-minded and friendly like his father.

"I'm off!" Takani shouted, leaving with a smile. He came back running and hugged his parents.

"We did a good job didn't we Sawako?"

"Yes we did Shota. I know you will get tired of hearing it but thank you. I love you."

"I will never get tired of hearing that. I love you too silly," he said as he gazed into her eyes and kissed her.

The End

Hoped you enjoyed it! I know it was short but I didn't really have time to expand. If you liked this story line or have suggestions I write a better version.

Please Review! I want to write more…. I just need some tips…


End file.
